The rear of automotive vehicles typically is provided with separate lamps emitting three different colors of light; e.g., red for the tail light and stop light, amber or yellow for the turn signal and white for the backup light. The lamps are fitted into apertures in the automotive body and have replaceable bulbs. The bulbs for the lamps in the past have been filamented incandescent bulbs. Recently, some of the incandescent bulbs, particularly the center high mount stoplight, have been replaced with red emitting light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs). These solid-state light sources are efficient and have long life; however, they tend to generate a considerable amount of heat under continuous operation, such as would be encountered in a tail light as opposed to the intermittent operation of a stoplight. To dissipate the generated heat it is necessary to provide a viable heat sink. It would be an advance in the art if a single lamp could be provided for all three light functions. It would be a further advance in the art if the vehicle itself could provide the heat sinking function.